Desenfrenado
by istharneko
Summary: “Demonio, antecesor de legiones, Hijo de Astaroth y Adán, compañero de Satán, padre de centinelas infernales, mitad demonio, mitad humano." SasuHina/OneShot/Precuela de Pacto. Rated T por lenguaje.


**Desenfrenado

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Idea basada en Saint Seiya, personajes de Naruto. Los personajes inventados son de mi propiedad. Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Desenfrenado, candente, sediento de algo más que sangre. Un poderoso demonio, forjado en el infierno, entre fuego y hierro, y que podía tomar una forma humana parecida a la de un hombre joven. Su nombre era impronunciable, digno de la más temible de las bestias del Inframundo. Nadie osaba decirlo, ya que el sin duda sería capaz de aparecerse ante el que lo hubiese nombrado, creándole así el más infinito dolor, el derramamiento de sangre y el empalamiento de sus carnes para su posterior curtimiento en su estómago. Vagaba en las noches, buscando algo que no encontraba, el pecado de la carne y el sudor, los cuerpos refregándose en placer unos contra otros, la semilla caliente y embriagante expandiéndose en el interior de una hembra débil y forzada. Eso era lo que buscaba: Una débil y tierna muchacha, una humana con alma, sangre, con deseos reprimidos que pudiese sacar a flote.

Buscarla, y hacer que cayese presa en las garras del más sabio de los demonios, el más poderoso, y el que más formas podía tomar.

"_¿Buscáis un alma, o buscáis un cadáver? Si es de alguna de esas maneras, decídmelo, y me inmolaré o me cuidaré, cualquiera de esas dos cosas, si así satisfago vuestra voluntad y vuestros deseos."_

El bosque, maldito a sus pies, se iba tornando negro con sus anchos pasos. El olor de alguna doncella revoloteaba en el ambiente. Muchas doncellas. Suculentas, esencia de fortaleza y virginidad. Pero sólo una, una en especial entre todas ellas, era la que quería, la adecuada.

Entró, como ángel caído, arrasando con todas aquellas que osaban enfrentarle.

¿Acaso creían que su débil cosmo podría contra él? Sin compasión, los humanos sólo servían para alimentarse, jugar y divertirse. Luego lo mejor era destrozarlos, destriparlos, acabar con sus dulces e inhóspitas vidas. Que inocentes vivían en su mundo, sin ser veedores de las torturas infernales a las que sometían a los demonios, o las luchas en condiciones infrahumanas que en las que batallaban incansablemente con los ángeles del Cielo.

"_Demonio, antecesor de legiones, Hijo de Astaroth y Adán, compañero de Satán, padre de centinelas infernales, mitad demonio, mitad humano ¿Por qué luchas tan fervientemente?, ¿Por qué ese odio a los humanos, que en gran parte te crearon? ¿Por qué no honras a los de tu raza? No eres querido por ninguna de las dos, ni lo serás."_

Buscó, mas no encontró lo que quería. Tras él, el santuario que había sido guardado tras tanto tiempo por las amazonas, había sido destruido por un diablo nacido de la oscuridad, un ser amorfo, maldito. Rió, quizás malévolamente, al notar que la energía hombríl que había en aquel recinto había desaparecido. Ni siquiera habían protegido a sus damiselas, que era la cortesía humana más llevadera en todo siglo: "Las damas primero", rezaba aquel asqueroso proverbio humano. Los de su especie no habrían pensado en dejar a las mujeres primero, las habrían golpeado sin piedad, como a semejantes.

Caminaba tranquila por las regiones cercanas al Santuario. Como amazona sabía luchar, defenderse; no hacía falta que ningún hombre la defendiese. Cubría su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en esa ocasión no traía puesta la máscara. De niña había sido siempre débil, enfermiza, pero con los años cambió. Pasó de ser una pequeña delgada y feúcha, a convertirse en una joven en edad de merecer. Quizás no tan hermosa, pero sin embargo, ya muchos le habían dicho que dejara de lado la batalla, que se casara. Pero no lo permitiría, su castidad era algo que no osaría mancillar. La guardaría impoluta, no se la arrebataría ningún osado caballero, ni tan siquiera aquel que se hiciera llamar de castos pensamientos. Desconfiada; esa era la palabra para su persona.

"_No oses tocar lo que no es tuyo, o es peor de los pecados caerá sobre tí; no habrá salvación."_

"_Pero, y sí pese a eso, ¿ya estoy maldito?"_

Caminaban, cada uno por su lado, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron, y sin poder evitarlo, sus miradas se posaron en los ojos del otro. Rojo contra gris. Bestia contra doncella. Y el destino se hizo inevitable…

_¿Quién diría que siglos después se volverían a encontrar?_

_**&

* * *

**_

_**Nota:**__ ¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo una vez más, con otro fic, quizás de un solo capítulo o de más, aunque no creo. Más bien es una precuela de "Pacto", mi otro fic, pero con reminiscencias a Saint Seiya (Esa serie me tiene loca xD) En fin, espero que no os parezca tan raro como a mí, lo hice en un momento de "cosa" imaginativa irrefrenable (ya se me van las palabras). Aprovecho para pedir disculpas por no actualizar mis otros dos fics, en breve espero que pueda acabar algunos capítulos, aunque no aseguro nada. Saludos a todos ;) __**Istha~**_

_**Edit: **_Como se come letras, tuve que hacer una pequeña edición para resolver los problemas. Siento las molestias =)


End file.
